The Great HamHam Party
by NICKY8
Summary: It's about when the Ham-Hams Have a party but, not just a party! See what happens.....
1. The Party Invitations

The Extreme Ham-Ham Party  
  
Chapter 1  
The Party Invitations  
  
"Here guys here's an invitation", said Sandy.  
  
"What are these", They asked.  
  
"Invitations to our party!", Sandy said pointimg at her, Maxwell, and  
Dexter.  
  
"A party............ cool", Everyone exclaims.  
  
Sandy said,"Thanks to Maxwell and Dexter we are going to have a party!  
Also, it is not going to be just a party but, a talent shoow party!"  
  
"Like, Sandy said it is going to be totally cool,"Maxwell said.  
  
(Dang! I think somebody has been hanging around Sandy to long!)  
  
Maxwell started to read his book.  
  
Sandy said,"Open your invitations!"  
  
They did.  
  
The invitations said Your invited to a Party, Place: Clubhouse, Time: 3  
days for now, Bring: a talent act.  
  
They were all so excited! They all started to think of what they would   
do for there acts. Sandy + Maxwell were making a list of what they needed.  
They can up with food, decorations,music, and lots of other things. They   
needed alot of things. Maxwell + Dexter thought they could make the   
decorations out of paper.  
  
"There is some paper from our owners thatwe could use,"Dexter said. 


	2. Making The Decorations

Chapter 2  
Making the Decorations  
  
Before I start I would like to give a shot out to Kathleen!Yo bf!  
And, I would also I would like to introduces my Basketball Team.  
  
BBALLPLAYER1- Hi what up dudes!  
everyone else- What up?  
me- you guys are so wierd!  
them- o.k. you write the story  
me- fine!  
  
Now Chapter 2  
Making the Decorations  
  
Sandy, Maxwell, and Dexter went home and so did the other hamsters.  
At home they all were practicing there talent or trying to make  
the decorations. Sandy thought even though she was a judge she could  
still preform. She practicing here ribbon dancing and worked on the  
decorations. Dexter and maxwell were making the decorations also!  
And, they also wanted to preform for the fun of it. (Where did I hear  
that before?)Sandy started to think where in the world am I going to   
get the food?   
  
"We could use the food we have stored in the clubhouse!Yes!,"Sandy   
said.  
  
Maxwell, Sandy, and Dexter all meet at the cludhouse the next day.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
When Sandy saw the decorations she said,"Wow this is totally cool!  
All we needed now is a DJ!"  
  
"I think Bud would be happy to do it!,"Maxwell said.  
  
~To find out who Bud is I wrote another story called The Great Hamtaro  
Adventure~  
  
~The End of Chapeter 2~  
  
BBall Player2- zzzzzzzz  
BBall Player5- Finish?!?!?!  
me- Ya I am!  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	3. The DJ

Hi! I would like to thank MaJohn Buu and Katy-chan for sending me reviews! Thanks!  
  
BBall Player1- Not fair I want my own reviews for my stories!  
Me-You have no stories!  
All players- sure we do like....uh  
me-Ya right!  
  
~Chapeter 3 starts~  
The Dj  
  
"I think Bud would be happy to do it,"Sandy siad.  
  
"Ya, problem is how in the world is he going to get here?,"Maxwell asked.  
  
"You are so right, who else is good with music?,"Dexter asked.  
  
(Sandy and Maxwell were very freaked out by the way Dexter said so they thought he was going to say something scientific!)  
  
"Of course!",Sandy exclaimed snapping her fingers if she had them!  
  
As quick as lighning Sandy ran all the way to where Stan was siting ona log trying to think of what to do with his talent show act.  
  
"Stan your good with music will you be the DJ, Please Stanly!", Sandy asked !  
  
Stan was shocked and said,"I guess so, but could I still be in the talent show?"  
  
"Totally!"She was so happy on the way back to the club house she yelled,"Yes!"  
  
~Chapter 3 ends~  
  
All players- How come we have never meet Bud ?  
me- You wiil meet him soon I promise!Not!  
Them-Whatever!Loser loser double loser as if whatever get the picture Duh!  
  
~To Be continued~ 


	4. The Programs

BBall Players-Come on the story is killing us not!  
me- your going to have to wait like every one else!  
(Trying to put the Christmas tree up)  
Players- Yo need a little help here!  
me- you said you were going to do it by your self!  
Players- We were just joking  
(They knock the tree down)  
Them-Owww Stop punching me!  
  
~Chapter 4 starts~  
The programs  
  
When she told Maxwell and Dexter the great news they were   
very happy.They all set up the decorations and the food   
on the tables.They also set up the DJ table and put the  
CD's on it. All the Ham-Hams were very excited! Oxnard   
was so you could hear him from the hallways going "krmmp  
krmmp." Sandy, Maxwell, and Dexter were making the program   
since they got everyones acts together.   
  
~Program begans~  
  
The first on up would Sandy ribbon dancing and singing   
Trillin' Wrillin'. Next, was Maxwell No Secrets #10 Remixed.  
Then, Dexter singing I love you Pashima. Then, Hamtaro was   
singing Is it love from Play. Then, Bijou is singing That's  
What Girls Do from No Secrets. Then, Jingle was singing I   
love you. (Don't ask me He wrote it!) then, Stan's singing   
Skater Boy. Then, Pashima and Penelope singing I'm a Barbie   
Girl. (Freaky!) Cappy is singing Hat Guy Jingle wrote it.   
Then,Howdy singing I love you more Pashima. Boss and Oxnard  
are singing Disco Hippie from Play. Then, Panda singing Who   
Let the Hamsters Out! Last, is Snozzer singing Sleeping Sleeping.   
(Jingle wrote it!)  
  
~Program ends~  
  
"This is going to be so totally cool!",Sandy exclaimed!  
  
~Chapter 4 ends~  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	5. Encounter with cat

ME- Hi  
BBall player1- sigh  
Me- You guys are so wierd!  
BBall Player2- Right!  
Me- I'm not the one that did anything stupid! Stupid!  
BBall Player3- You didn't say hi to us!  
Me- I see you everyday! Why do I have to?  
BBall Player4- Because yoou.....  
'Cause you got too!  
Me- Whatever!  
  
~Rolls Chapter 5~  
~Encounter with cat~  
  
"Is everyone here?" Sandy asked very impasionly.  
  
"Well little tiger ummm... I don't think Boss and   
Oxnard are here yet!" Stan told her.   
  
*Just then, the door to the clubhouse opens and Oxnard  
and Boss came running in.*  
  
"Here they are!" Sandy said very happy.  
  
"Did we miss anything?" Boss and Oxnard asked.  
  
"No but, where the heck were you?" Maxwell and Stan  
asked together.  
  
"We had an encounter with a cat!" Oznard said   
shivering.  
  
~Encounter with cat~  
  
Oxnard and Boss were about a minute away from the   
clubhouse. When all of a sudden a cat appeared from   
behind a rock. They thought it was all over. But,  
just when the cat was ready to save them. Brandy   
came to save them. They both ran awau as fast as   
they could.  
  
~Encounter ends~  
  
"Whatever!" Sandy said.   
  
*She didn't want to scare no one but, she was a   
little scared herself*  
  
~Chapter 5 ends~  
  
BBall Player 5- Yo don't scare us like that!  
me- ha I scared you   
BBall Player6- You don't have to put it in our   
face!  
me- Let me think! Ya I do! HaHaHa!  
  
~Sorry haven't put it up yet! All my admiriring   
fans must have been worried!~  
Bye-Q 


	6. The 1st and 2nd people

BBallPlayer1- Now can we see who is 1st and 2nd  
Me- You'll have to wait like everyone else  
BBallPlayer2- You are so mean!  
BBallPlayer3- You got that right!  
Me- Right! Ya okay!  
Me- Roll Chapter 6  
*Hit the BBallPlayers*  
Me- *giggling*  
All Players- You are so mean! You did that on purpose!  
Me- No not me never! (Giggling under my breath)  
  
~Chapter 6 starts~  
  
Sandy got up to the microphone and said,"Okay we are   
ready to start the talent show. The first person to  
start off the evening will be ...... me singing   
Trilling Wrilling and doind my ribbon dancing also."  
  
Trilling Wrilling song  
I Trillig Wrilling 'round we go  
Trilling high and trilling low  
See the ribbons as thy blow  
Trilling 'round we go  
  
II Trilling Wrilling 'round we go  
Trilling high and Trilling low  
See the colors skip and flow  
Trilling 'round we go  
  
You could hear hams say,"Go Sandy!"  
  
*Every one could tell Sady had worked very hard!*  
  
When everyone stopped cheering she said Thank you and   
the next person got on the stage......  
  
BBallPlayers- Hey! Keep going!   
Me- Hold on writers block!  
  
Maxwell got on!  
  
"Hi everyone as you guessed I would be next and I detacate   
this song to Sandy! She is my world and I want to show her  
that!"Maxwell said.  
  
*Important Notice*  
Sorry I said I put the No Secrets song on but I got another  
song just like Maxwell detacated this song to Sandy I   
detacate this to Jacob.*  
  
Back to Maxwell....  
  
"Sis is so not right I want Hamtaro to be like Maxwell!"  
Bijou said.  
  
*When Maxwell started Sandy cried.*  
  
Start....  
  
I love and I need you   
Nelly, I love you, I do   
Need you   
No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my girls  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you   
No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my girls  
You know I'm crazy over you   
Uh-uh-uh-uh   
I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me   
And she got the hots for me, the finest thing I need to see   
But oh, no, no, she got a man and a son, oh-oh, but that's okay   
'Cause I wait for my cue and just listen, play my position   
Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin'   
And in no time I better make this friend mine and that's for sure   
'Cause I-I never been the type to break up a happy home   
But there's something 'bout baby girl, I just can't leave her 'lone   
So tell me, ma, what's it gonna be   
She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come on   
No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my girls  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you   
No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my girls  
You know I'm crazy over you   
Uh-uh-uh-uh   
I see a lot in your look and I never say a word   
I know how n****s start actin' trippin' , and hate up all the girls   
And there's no way Nelly go for it   
Ain't f***in' with no dame, as you could see   
But I-I like your steeze, your style, your whole demeanor   
The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in his two-seater   
Now that's gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya, don't you forget it   
But it ain't that easy for you to back up and leave him   
But you and me we got ties for different reasons   
I respect that and right before I turned to leave   
She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come on   
No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my girls  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you   
No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my girls  
You know I'm crazy over you   
Sing it for me, K   
I love and I need you   
Nelly, I love you, I do   
And it's more than you'll ever know   
Boy, it's for sure   
You can always count on my love   
Forever more, yeah, yeah   
East coast, I know you're shakin' right   
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right   
West coast, I know you're walkin' right   
('Cause you don't know what you mean to me)   
Midwest, I see you swingin' right   
No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my girls  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you   
No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my girls  
You know I'm crazy over you   
East coast, I know you're shakin' right   
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right   
West coast, I know you're walkin' right   
(You don't know what you mean to me)   
Midwest, I see you swingin' right   
East coast, you're still shakin' right   
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right   
West coast, I know you're walkin' right   
(You don't know what you mean to me)   
Midwest, you're still swingin' right   
No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my girls  
Boy, you know I'm crazy over you   
No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my girls  
You know I'm crazy over you   
Yeah, yeah   
East coast, I know you're shakin' right   
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right   
West coast, I know you're walkin' right   
(You don't know what you mean to me)   
Midwest, I see you swingin' right   
East coast, you're still shakin' right   
Down south, I know you're bouncin' right   
West coast, I know you're walkin' right   
(You don't know what you mean to me)   
Midwest, you're still swingin' right  
End .......  
*At the end Sandy went upand gave a hug!*  
Me-Hawwww How sweet!  
"Man she always gets the goods!", Bijou said cring.  
"Hey Bijou I'm sweeter then Maxwell!", Boss said.  
"Ya maybe you could show me that sometime!", Bijou said.  
*Poor Boss*  
Me- Next time it willbe Dexter and Howdy. So sorry I'm changing the program!  
Bye! 


End file.
